The Return of the Games
by Holyleef
Summary: The Games have returned but in secret, it was suppose to be a gameshow not the games what happens when the players get to close? Will they be able to kill each other?
1. Chapter 1 Sayde

**A/N: This is a new Hunger Games story because I finished Mockingjay, and btw I HATE Gale lol, I just had to say. Anyway this is about 170 years in the future; all the districts are back including 13. **

**Main Characters: **

**Cole, from 1**

**Sayde from 12**

**Zebra from 11**

**Fabian from 7**

**Grey and Ashlyn from 4**

**Six main characters…who will live?**

Sayde

I was walking home from school with my friend, Fanessia. I lived near the school, in nicer house. Fanessia lived across District 12 in a place that apparently called the Seam about 170 years ago. There's a gate by her house that keeps out animals, I've heard of people going through the fence at the gate to hunt, which I don't really understand because we always have enough food. Not like in the old days that I learned about in school, the Hunger Games days. People just scrapped by then, most had to hunt in secret in the forest.

Now we have plenty of other ways to earn money and food. There's a bakery, shoe shop, and plenty of other shops that sell things from the other districts too.

I say good-bye to Fanessia as I left my house. It's the same as I left it when I left that morning. Of course it is, my dad is barely ever here. He's an ambassador to the Capitol. I know it's a very important job, but most of the time I'm alone, he's in the capitol mostly like he is now.

I trudge up the stairs to my room and open my door. On my bed is a light pink dress. I had laid it out before I went to school. Today the district was picking a boy and a girl to participate in a game show, we were told to wear something nice, so I went through my closet and found this dress. I hated it, like really hated it but it had been my mom's so I decided to wear it.

The Reaping is what some people are calling it because it reminds them of what happened in the old days of the Hunger Games. It's the same way as the reapings anyway. Since I'm 16 my name is in their 15 times, it's a big chance I will be chosen but not bigger than the 18 year olds chance.

The Reaping starts at five so I get the dress on and choose some shoes which happen to be white snow boots because I can't find anything else. I look at the clock and its almost five so I leave and walk to the town square.

When I get there all the teens are being rounded up and put together according to age and gender. I quickly find Fanessia and since we are both 16 we are in the same group.

This lady puts all the pieces of paper into a glass bowl and then fishes one out. It's the girl first.

"Sayde Salvatore" she reads clearly and I stare at her in disbelief. I'm going to be on a game show? I know nothing about game shows!

People in the crowd whisk me up onto the stage and I stand looking over the crowd as she picks another name.

"Atalo Seema" she reads as clearly as my name. I groan, not him! He's only 12 and a nescience! Atalo comes up to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the tributes of District 12!" the lady announces and I remember her name, Grace Handling. Then I think of the word tributes…that's what they called the people chosen for the hunger games too…weird.

Before we are loading up into the train that will take us to the Capitol where the games are to take place I glance around and smile at Fanessia, she is the only one I need to say bye too. She waves at me and I wave back before I turn around and walk with the others towards the train.

On the train I am given my own compartment and I sit on my bed. I sigh not knowing that my life is about to change for the worse…


	2. Chapter 1 Cole

**So this is the next chapter, this one is about Cole. **

Cole

"I don't see why I need to understand the Hunger Games, it's not like they are going to happen again" I said to my home school teacher.

"Cole, it's a part of your studies you need to pass the test on this," she said. I let out a groan and looked back at my book. I knew about the history of the games and the reapings. I even knew some of the tributes and victors. For example the victors of the 74th game were some guy called Peeta and some girl named Katniss, both from 12 and then the 75th game never finished because the rebels started to attack. I'm guessing the winner would have keen Katniss, because she outlived everyone else.

"The choosing starts at five, Cole" she says. "In town square, you can finish this tomorrow, go get ready"

I get up from the desk and walked towards the door before looking back at her, "What if I'm chosen?" I say jokingly.

"Well then you won't have to do this now will you?" she says and I roll my eyes and walk down the hall to my room.

Hanging on a hanger is a nice dress shirt and some black slacks. I put them on and then my watch that my grandfather gave me before he died. I look at the time, 4:30 I have enough time to get to town square where the choosing is happening.

I leave my house to go there. Along the way I keep thinking about my parents. My dad is part of the security in District 1 and my mom sells jewelry. Most of the time they are both home morning and night but sometimes my dad has to work late or my mom has to open early. Then there's my little brother, he's 9. His name is Ono, and he is really a sweet kid. But he gets on my nerves sometimes, all siblings do don't they?

"Hey Cole, wait up!" I hear someone call my name. I look behind me to see my friend Kyna.

"Hey Kyna" I respond.

"Reading for the Reaping?" Kyna asked me.

"The Reaping?" I question.

"Yeah that's what most people are calling it, because it's like the old days during the hunger games" she explains and I nod.

"Well I guess I am ready then, because were not fighting to the death or anything right?" I say joking.

"Of course not! This is game show remember?"Kyna says. I laugh.

"Right, Kyna, right" I say as we enter the town square. We walk together to the 18 year old line but then we are separated by gender.

Meli Griffler, the town speaker is next to a large bowl with names in it. She fishes her hand around it and picks out a name, ladies first.

"Kyna Lithe!" she announces and I search the crown for her. She is whisked up onto the stage where she stands uncertain. Meli picks out another name.

"Cole Dorm!" she yells and I stare at her before I am pushed up onto the stage. Kyna and I are both guided into the Justice Building where we are each given a small room, a waiting room until the train arrives. It has to stop in each district and then get us on the way to the capitol.

I play with the dials on my watch until the door opens, Ono comes in.

"Hey Ono" I say to him but he looks scared. "Whats wrong?"

"I'm scare for you!" he says shaking and then two guards come in and pull him away.

"Wait! You can't do that!" I shout but the door is already closed. He's scared for me? Why? It's just a game show right?

About an hour later a guard comes and takes me to dinner. It's just a simple table with me and Kyna sitting there. We get food and as soon as we are left alone Kyna glances at me.

"My dad told me that history is going to repeat itself." She whispers. "And then they took him away"

I nod, "Ono came he said he was scared for me and they took him away also."

"What does this all mean…?" Kyna askes. I sighed,

"I think I know"

"What?"

"The 76th Hunger Gamed are about to begin."


	3. Chapter 1 Zebra

**Next one, this is about Zebra. **

Zebra

I sat up high in a n apple tree eating an apple. We were supposed to be harvesting the apples but my friend, Made, had drove me into the tree. He wasn't a very skilled climber while I was, he was also bulky and heavier than me, I was thin and small. I was also short for my age, I was 13 but most people thought I was 10.

I glanced over to the lower branches as I saw a little girl climbing up. Her name was Cama, she was 7 but we were still friends, actually more like sisters. We both lived in the orphanage. My parents had been killed when there was a thunderstorm and lighting struck trees while they were harvesting. They were both killed that day, 10 years ago. Since that day I had lived in the orphanage. Almost the whole orchard got destroyed but luckily the new trees grew fast because of the rich soil.

"Ms. Ruthe is coming" Cama warned me. I sighed and started to pick apples from the top of the tree. I tossed them down nearly hitting Mace before he realized what I was doing. Ms. Ruthe was the director at the orphanage, today we were supposed to be harvesting the apples, so we did.

After we were finished picking the apples a;; the orphans walked back to the orphanage. Mace and I walked together carrying apples.

Now in District 11, half of what you harvested you kept, the other half went to the other districts. Ms. Ruthe usually kept ¼ - ½ of what we got to keep for us to eat and she sold the rest to get meat and other foods for us to eat and she sold the rest to get meat and other foods for us. I guess I am thankful for her being nice but I still can't wait to get out of here.

At 16 you can leave and at 18 you are forced out. Once you leave you are provided with a small one bedroom house. After three months you must start paying for the house on you own. It's still better than the orphanage. Here each room has three kits in it. Babies to four year olds are taken care of by the nursery and when they are five that move into a room.

Once we enter the large building we set the apples by the door and girls go up the left stairs and boys go up the right stairs.

We are to get cleaned up for the Choosing. I enter my room that I share with Cama. We did Share it with another girl but she left.

On my bed is a light blue dress. I am supposed to wear that to the Choosing. Only kids ages 12-18 have to go so Cama doesn't have to go. I put on the dress.

"How do I look?" I ask Cama.

"Your hair is messy" Cama responds and grabs a brush. I sit down on my bed and she brushes my black hair out until it is not tangy and frizzy.

I smile, "Thanks, See you later" I say and then walk downstairs. I meet up with the others. There is only 6 of us, everyone else is younger.

Ms. Ruthe leads the way to Town Square and we follow. I and Mace walk together.

"I highly doubt I am going to be chosen." I say. My name was only in their 3 times unlike Mace's that was in there 6 times.

"But just think if you are, you could finally get out of here at least for a little bit" Mace responds and I shrug.

We enter the square and are separated by age and gender. Ms. Ruthe reads the names, girl first.

"Zebra Gilbert" she reads clearly and I stare at her dumbfound. The girls around me push me up onto the stage while she picks another name. Before she reads it someone shouts.

"I volunteer!" I look down to see this kid called Mal. I groan. He has had a crush on me forever. He comes up on stage and starts to come over to me.

"Touch me and I will hurt you" I growl and he steps away.

"Ladies and Gentleman out tributes of District 11!" Ms Ruthe announces. Wait…TRIBUTES?


	4. Chapter 1 Fabien

**This is the second to last part of chapter one ^^ then the real story begins! This is one is Fabien**

"…The horrific games had finally ended" I finished saying looking at my classmates bored faces. I had to write a speech about something in history so I decided to write about the Hunger Games.

"Very good Mr. Cain" my teacher told me. I started to put my notes away and then the bell rang singling the end of the school day.

"Class! Don't forget about the choosing! It is mandatory for ages 12-18 to attend" the teacher said. I had heard plenty about that for weeks, it's all my parents talked to me about. My dad had gotten some leaked info that the game show was about the Hunger Games and he told me I should volunteer. If it was about the games I could probably win it since I know basically everything there is to know about the games.

I made my way home only having to walk a few blocks. I entered my home and went directly to my room. I already had my clothes on for the choosing, I had worn them to school because of my speech, a neat button down plaid shirt and khaki pants.

All that was left to do was comb my black hair. Then I heard my door creak open and my dog came in. He was a beagle named Peeta. I had named him after one of the Hunger Games victors, Peeta.

Peeta jumped on my bed where I was sitting and I scratched behind his ears.

"Hey boy," I said. "I'm going away for a little bit, but I'll be back soon. I'll make sure Mom doesn't forget to feed you" He looks at me and then cocks his head obvisily not understanding what I said. He never understands anything I say, I don't even know why I talk to him.

I suddenly hear a beeping sound coming from my computer. I walk over to it and slip into my chair. I realize my friend, Ashlyn wants to video chat. I click the accept button. On the screen appears a teenage girl with blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey" I say

"Hey" she responds. Peeta barks as he hears her voice.

"Shut it Peeta!" I tell him and he whimpers laying his head down on the bed. "He really doesn't like your voice"

"You shut it" she says.

"But I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"I won't be home for a while"

"Why?"

"Because I'm volunteering for the game show"

"Really? Maybe I should too"

This made me laugh, "You, on a game show? Ha!"

"Hey! I may not be the smartest person but I'm not dumb!"

"Uh-huh right well I have to get going, it's almost time"

"Okay bye, see you at the capitol"

"Right, bye" I say and click the end call button. I grab my jacket because it's a little cold outside and then walk to the town square.

As soon as I arrive I had forced to the boy side of the square in the 16 year old section. Looking up on stage I find Ami Pama standing next to two glass bowls and a microphone. She fishes her hand into the girls bowl first. She picks out a card and reads it.

"Song Reagle" she says clearly. I look at the girl walking up to the stage. I've seen her around, I think she's 17 or 18 but I'm not sure.

Next Ami fishes her hand into the boy bowl and I completely forgot about volunteering. But to my surprise to calls my name!

I go up onto the stage and look at all the people. I wonder what the reward was for the game show, I didn't really need the money maybe I could give it to charity or something.


	5. Chapter 1 Grey and Ashlyn

**Okay this is the final part of Chapter 1, this one is about Grey and Ashlyn because they are from the same district. After this chapter each chapter will be from one person's pov or it might switch around throughout the chapter.**

Grey

School…gah. My English teacher was making us read books again, I hate reading. My friends force me to read but I don't like it. I can always just read a summary online or see the movie!

I was on my way home from school, right past the ocean. I was glad it was Friday no school until Monday. Then I remembered the choosing was later tonight. I just wanted to go home and sleep!

I walked on the shore of the water until my foot got caught in some wild grass. I slipped and fell down and there my binder went into the water.

I freed my foot from the grass then grumbled picking up my binder out of the water, it was soaked. All my papers were ruined maybe I could tell my teachers that the ocean ate my homework.

I heard laughter behind me and turned around spotting a blond haired girl.

"Shut up Ashlyn" I grumbled shaking my binder of water. Ashlyn and I were like mortal enemies, we never got along. It all started one day when I had thrown her book into the ocean and she got mad at me. Then she pushed me into the ocean and we had been enemies ever since.

I ignored her and kept walking home. I entered my house and tossed my binder in the trash can not even bothering to open it; I knew all the papers were destroyed. I walked up the stairs to my room and opened my door.

Ashlyn

I laughed to myself and I shut my laptop, oh this had been a fun day. Laughing at Grey after he dropped his binder then talking to Fabien on the computer and now I was going to volunteer for the game show, fun, fun.

I then put on the dress I had to wear for the choosing and slipped on some flats of the same color. I ran a brush through my hair quickly and then looked at my room for the last time for a while before starting to walk towards town square for the Choosing.

I saw Grey in the distance and walked faster to catch up to him. I then tripped him and he fell in the dirt. I laughed and so did the other people around me. He growled.

"You know Ashlyn one of these days karma is going to catch up with you" Grey said picking himself up and whipping the dirt off.

"Yeah, whatever" I laughed and kept walking towards town square. Most people were here already and I was directional to the girls 15 year old line.

Before the ancient lady that was picking the names could call out a girl name I shouted.

"I volunteer!" I then hopped up onto the stage.

"Well then Miss…"

"Ashlyn"

"Miss Ashlyn, you are the tribute for District 4!" she said. "And now the boy…" she fished her hand into the boy bowl.

"Grey Jackson!"

I smirked, this was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter two ^^. Four people are going to be having POV****'****s in this one and I****'****ll tell you when they switch.**

Sayde

The train ride was boring. Half the time I was in my room looking out the window. The only time we could come out was for meals.

So far we have stopped at districts 11-8; we will stop at 7 after lunch. Already on the train before Atalo and I were Jema and Cye from 13. I guess they are nice but they mostly keep to themselves.

At 11 we got Mal and Zebra. I've talked to Zebra a few times at meals and she seems nice. After that we got Rowan and Kacha from 10, Sitra and Kala from 9 and then Eryx and Gwen from 8.

I heard two knocks on the door, finally, lunch. I leave my room still dressed in the dress I wore to the Reaping; I hadn't been given a change of clothes.

I slipped into a seat next to Zebra. The table was a big long table fitting 13 on each end. We were never joined by anyone else, just us tributes.

"What are we having?" I asked Zebra.

"Fried Chicken." She answered.

"Oh, yum" I said waiting for the rest of the tributes to come. Soon everyone else came and our food was served. Zebra was right, it was chicken and it was delicious.

Once we all finished we were told to stay in our seats, the tributes from 7 were here. I looked out the window noticing the tall pines, I then remembered 7 had a lot of pines and cut them down for lumber.

The door to the dining hall opened and two people stepped in. One was a tall girl with curly brown hair. The other was a boy, maybe my age with black hair.

Fabien

I looked at the other tributes as I walked in; they were all staring at me and Song.

A lady then stood in front of us.

"Welcome aboard the Express!" she said. "Feel free to meet your fellow tributes but please refrain from exiting your rooms when not allowed." The woman turned to everyone else.

"Meet Fabien and Song, tributes from District 7, the lumber district" then the women left towards the engine room and all that were left were all us kids.

Suddenly the train jerked forward and I almost slipped. I presumed that lady was the driver.

LINE

I was bored. I think everyone was bored, sitting in their rooms basically the whole ride. We had already stopped in 6 and 5 and gained Malaya, Iran, Cooper, and Sutton, and now I was excited to get to 4. I wasn't sure if Ashlyn was joking or not about volunteering but it would be a nice surprise to see her.

We were due to arrive in four within the next ten minutes but we had to wait through the night to meet the tributes until breakfast. All of our windows were facing away from the platforms where we got on and off the train so we couldn't see anyone.

Ashlyn

I was cold. It was late at night, around 11 and I was standing at the train station with Grey waiting for the train. I still had on my dress and it was short sleeved so I was super cold. It was probably around 40 degrees out here.

Finally I heard the train coming around. The lights from it were blinding and I turned away until the lights passes. As soon as it came to a stop the door opened and Grey and I stepped in or rather I pushed Grey out of the way and then went in

LINE

I was starving. It was almost seven and breakfast was at seven. At breakfast I was going to meet everyone and hopefully meet Fabien unless he forgot to volunteer.

I then heard two knocks on the door and I jumped out of bed, finally it was time. I opened my door and walked down the hall to the dining room.

When I arrived I found most people already there, the first people that got picked up had the closest rooms. Then I spotted a familiar black head of hair.

"Fabien!" I yelled happily. He turned towards me.

"I guess you weren't joking, hm" he answered. I then walked over to him and took the seat next to him.

"By the way people I'm Ashlyn and the other idiotic tribute is Grey" I announced.

"I'm not an idiot!" Grey argued.

LINE

We were almost to the capitol, just had District one left to visit. Since I had arrived we had gotten Agernon and Hollina in three and then got Wash and Myla in two. The two from district 2 seemed kind of mean and determined; I guess they just wanted to win really badly. They always had glares and seemed to be concentrating.

The train jerked forward and I nearly fell off my bed as the train stopped. That's it, we were in District 1!

Cole

I climbed the stairs into the train after Kyna. If we were right only 1 person was going to be alive after the games, 25 of these kids wouldn't be going home.

But, the good thing was if we were right Kyna and I would probably be the only ones who knew, we would have the advantage.

We were ordered to sit down at the long dining table and then people started coming out of rooms and sitting down also. There were 26 of us in all, all 26 tributes.

I was surprised; it wasn't near a meal time, why were we supposed to sit here?

Suddenly a loud voice came on the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentleman, all of you have arrived! We want you to get to know each other please talk and create bonds until we reach the capitol!" then the voice died away and we all stared at each other.

"So who are you?" A wavy brown haired girl asked.

"I'm Cole"

"Kyna" Kyna said.

"Nice to meet you" the girl said. "I'm Sayde, and this is Zebra, Jema, Cye, Atalo, Mal, Rowan, Kacha, Sitra, Kala, Eryx, Gwen, Fabien, Ashlyn, Grey, Song, Malaya, Tran, Cooper, Sutton, Agernon, Hollina, Wash, and Myla." She said pointing to each person.

"Wow" was all I said. I didn't want to make bonds with these people, the people I would have to kill.


	7. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 of the story this one has POV's from Grey, Zebra, and Cole. **

Grey

It was about four when I arrived in my hotel room. It was huge, like majorly huge. I decided that if I ever came to the capitol again I was going to ask for this room.

I plopped down on the bed. All we tributes have a dinner to go to at five. Then I remembered that our clothes were supposed to be in the closet. I got up and walked over to the walk-in closet. I opened the door and found a formal suit. Apparently the dinner was formal.

I put on the suit and then combed my auburn hair. I glanced at the clock. It was 4:45 I still had 15 minutes left. I walked back over to the bed and turned on the TV with the remote. It was on a news channel.

"… the reopening of the mines in District 12 was not supported by twelevers…" I started to flip through the channels. Nothing was on and I went back to the news channel.

"… President Flech announced a new policy today. Schools are no longer allowed to teach about the Hunger Games."

I glanced at the clock. It was 5:04. I turned off the TV and made my way to the restaurant where we were supposed to have dinner.

Zebra

I was sitting in a booth with Sayde, Kyna and Cole. We were chatting and drinking pop waiting for our food to arrive.

"…It was pretty bad actually" Cole admitted.

"Hey! You said you loved that sweater!" Kyna argued.

"You used a watermelon to measure the head size!" Cole said.

"Oh all right I guess it was pretty bad" Kyna agreed. I laughed it was funny watching them argue it kind of reminded me of Mace and I.

"You two are too funny!" Sayde laughed having started to laugh herself. Suddenly our food arrived. I looked at Sayde's.

"What is that?" I asked it looked weird.

"Deer, it's actually pretty good, I have it all the time back home" she answered and I shrugged. I had gotten a pretty simple meal, chicken and fruit.

We all started to eat when a man came and went up to the stage. He tapped on the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Hello contestants!" He said. "I am Mr. Bruten the speaker for the game show. I would like you all to know that tomorrow morning at 11:00 you are all scheduled to be on a talk show and they will interview you. Your stylists will be in your room at 8:30 while breakfast will be an hour earlier, at 7:30. Until the show stars please stay in your room until we come to get you. Now, that is it please enjoys desert and when you are done return to your rooms." Mr. Bruten walked off the stage and out of the restaurant.

"Great, a talk show" Sayde mumbled. Soon desert arrived. It was strawberry shortcake. I had, had plenty of this before.

Suddenly Kyna stood up. "I'm going to go back to my room, see you all tomorrow" she said and then left rather quickly. I hadn't known her for long but there was something strange about the way she left.

"Uh…yeah I'm going to go too…" I mumbled quietly and then followed Kyna. I had to know what she was up to.

I spot Kyna a little bit down the hall next to two people. I quickly slip behind a wall so they can't see me but I am close enough to hear them.

"You know then?" one says, it sounds like a boy.

"Duh, I figured it out" that was Kyna's voice.

"Then…Allies?" a girl's voice asked.

"Allies" Kyna agreed. I heard the shuffling of feet and when I looked out from behind the wall they were all gone. Allies? Why were they making alliances, this was a game show…right?"

Cole

I sat there across from Sayde after Zebra's and Kyna's quick leaving.

"So how are the strawberries?" I asked her.

"Good, I've only had them a few times back home; I mostly buy meat and breads at the market, not much money left for anything else. I mean, I'm not poor it's just my dad has a lot of the money when he leaves to the capitol for dinners and stuff like that, so there's not much left for me." Sayde explains.

"Ah…so what is your dad exactly?" I ask her.

"He's an ambassador, for the capitol, you know I wouldn't be surprised if he was here in the capitol right now, he never tells me when he leaves or anything. Some days I just wake up and he's gone for days." She says.

"Oh, and your mom?" I ask her but Sayde hesitates.

"…Dead" she finally says.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I wouldn't had asked if I've known." I say.

"No, its okay, you didn't know"

LINE

This was stupid. Here we all were us 26 tributes standing in line boy, girl, boy girl, in order of the districts. Kyna was first and I was second. We were all dress up in nice clothes again.

Apparently we only had one minute to tell anything that the host asked. Once the buzzer went off we were to return to the line.

Suddenly I heard the theme music for the show and the host started to talk. Then Kyna walked up on stage when they called her name.


	8. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is Chapter 4 :D yay! Anyway this one is in the pov****'****s of Cole, Ashlyn, Zebra and Fabien and it might be a little long cause it is the interviews: D**

Cole

I watched as Kyna was interviewed. The buzzer went off and Mr. Bruten said good-bye to her and she returned to her seat next to me.

I heard my name called and I stood up. I had never been on tv before, I guess there was a first time for everything.

_Yeah like a first time for talking about a pretend game show and then them sending you and everyone else off to their deaths _I thought to myself and walked up on stage.

"Welcome Cole!" Mr. Bruten greeted Cole and he slipped into the chair. "Let's start things off; I understand that you have a brother… Ono isn't it?"

I nodded. I didn't really want to talk about my family; I probably wouldn't be seeing them again.

"Well I've heard from some insiders that he came to visit you the night you left correct?" the host asked I nodded.

"Uh…yeah he came to wish me luck" I lied. I had no choice I couldn't exactly say 'He said he was scared for me because the games are starting again' now could I?

"Ah… that's very nice are you two close?" he asked.

"I guess you can say that" I responded.

"Well that's good, brothers need to be close, in case anything happens, and they always have each other's back!" Bruten said.

Suddenly I heard the buzzed go off.

"Nice meeting you Cole, now you may return to backstage" Mr. Bruten said and I left.

I sat back in my seat next to Kyna. "He knows something…"

Kyna nodded.

Ashlyn

I fiddled with my hair as tribute after tribute went to get interviewed. It was finally almost her turn that District 3 boy was being interviewed.

The buzzer dinged and Agernon left the stage. I got out of my seat and walked up onto the stage. I sat down in the seat and looked at Mr. Bruten.

"Miss Ashlyn very nice to meet you" Mr. Bruten said.

"Nice to meet you too" I responded.

"As you can probably tell I have many people within the districts and I understand that you and Grey have a little conflict going on…am I right?" he asked.

"Yes you are completely right besides it not a little conflict; he tossed my book into the ocean!" I complained.

"Ahh…books yes very…entertaining" the host said.

"And It wasn't just any book…it was my favorite!" I continued.

"And may I ask what that book was?"

"A very old copy of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it was rare and a good read!" I argued. The buzzer went off and I left the stage but couldn't resist the temptation to trip Grey as he walked up on to it. I smirked and sat back down in my seat.

"Ah Grey very nice to meat you too" Mr. Bruten said.

"Yeah sure" Grey said rubbing his arm because he had fallen on it.

"So let's hear your side of the story, why did you throw her book in the ocean?"

"Only because she had dropped my essay in a paper shredder and I had spent all night working on it…thanks to her I had gotten an F!"

"That's not true!" I yelled from backstage. "It feels off the table into the shredder!"

Grey rolled his eyes. "And after I dropped her book into the ocean she threw me in!"

"My my, you two do have a big conflict here too bad you have to work together during the game show…tsk tsk tsk" Mr. Bruten said. The buzzer buzzed and Grey walked off the stage and sat back down next to me. I glared at him.

Fabien

This was really boring. Just sitting here listening to Mr. Bruten ask people random questions, I just wanted to get mine over with, actually I wanted to get everyone's over with so we could leave.

I glanced up at the stage as Malaya was called up; she was the district 6 female tribute. Might as well listen I guess.

"So you are from District 6 right, the district of transportation?" Bruten asked and she nodded.

"Yeah" she responded.

"So what does your family do for a living?" he asked.

"My dad fixes cars and my mom's not in the picture" Malaya explained.

"Ah, cars so…car-like" Bruten said. "Well has your dad taught you anything about cars or vehicles?"

"Everything he knows, I can take a car apart and put it back together" she said seeming a bit full of herself.

"Well that seems like a good skill to have in District 6"

"It is"

The buzzer went off and I sat there through Iran's and Song's interview. I sighed finally when my name was called.

"Ah, Fabien" Mr. Bruten said as I sat down.

"Err…hello" I responded.

"Now I've heard that you're somewhat of a Hunger Games expert am I right?" Bruten asked.

"Yeah, I know basically everything about them" I said.

"Well then lets have a little quiz, you fine with that?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure" I said eager to let the world know of my knowledge.

"How were tributes chosen during the first Quarter Quell?"

"They were voted in"

"In the 50th hunger game how did Haymitch win?"

"He used the force field to bounce the District 1 girl's axe back and it killed the girl"

"Who was the female tribute for the 74 hunger game?"

"Katniss Evergreen"

"And the male?"

"Peeta Mellark" I smirked this was too easy. Finally the buzzer went off and I returned to my seat.

Zebra

My hair was bugging me. I usually kept it pinned back away from my face but my stylists had cut my bangs so they were too short and I couldn't put them back and they hadn't given me a pin or barrette or anything.

I heard my name called and I walked up on stage and nearly tripped in the high heels, I never wore these at home. I sat down in the seat and looked at Mr. Bruten.

"Welcome Zebra" he said.

"Hello" I responded.

"So you're from District 11, the tree and fruit district, do you enjoy the trees?" he asked.

"Um, yeah I do, I climb them all the time." I answered.

"Have you've ever fallen out of one?"

"No, well not exactly my friend Mace pushed me out" I said and then I knew Mace was watching this and he was going to kill me for telling the story.

"Oh, do tell" Mr. Bruten said.

"Well it was about a year ago and I had climbed up in a tree looking for ripe fruit and I hadn't noticed Mace climbing up after me, he normally doesn't climb trees so I didn't think that he would." I began. "He scared me and I feel but luckily safely. Then our other friend Cama, yelled BOO and he feel on his face."

Mr. Bruten laughed a little. "Well that's some payback for him."

"Yeah I guess so" I said and then the buzzer went off and I left the stage sitting down in my seat again.

I swatted my bangs annoyed at them and then sighed. I hated these bangs.

LINE

I glanced up at the stage as Sayde walked up to it. She sat down in the chair and looked at Mr. Bruten.

"Hello Miss Sayde" Bruten said.

"Hello" Sayde said.

"So what's your life like in District 12?" he asked.

"Well it's pretty normal. I have friends and schoolwork." She answered.

"Nothing interesting about your life?" he asked

"No, not really it's pretty dull" she said.

"Well I'm sure all this will change after the game show" Bruten concluded

"Sure, maybe" Sayde shrugged. They sat in silence for a moment before the buzzer went off and she returned to her seat. I glanced at her.

"I told you I was boring" she said as she sat down and I laughed.


	9. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, sorry for the long wait this one is in Sayde, and Cole's POV.**

SAYDE

My eyes flashed open as the alarm clock went off. I groaned and hit the clock until I found the off button. Then I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. I crawled out of the blankets and over to the sink where I splashed cold water in my face, waking me up.

I dragged myself to my feet and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess with bed head. I didn't care, the stylists would fix it later. I glanced at the clock, it was 7AM. I had enough time to take a shower before the stylist arrived. I turned on the shower to hot and hopped in.

LINE

I gritted my teeth. That had hurt. The stylist, Alliah, was striating my slightly curly hair. I had never straitened it before, I had never wanted to. But Alliah said it would look better so I just went with it.

Now the iron was hot and the heat coming off of it nearly burned me. Twice she had let the flat iron lay on my ear and it had hurt.

She neatly set the iron down on the counter and turned me around so I could see myself in the mirror. My hair was completely straight. I then widened my eyes when I saw Alliah coming up behind me with scissors.

She cut my bangs so they were straight on my forehead, right about my eyes. I guess I liked them, but once this game show was over I would probably go back to my normal hair style.

Alliah smiled. "Perfect. Now get changed and meet the rest of the contestants in the hall." She said before she left my room.

I walked over to my bed and found what I was supposed to wear. There were black pants with a black shirt and a black jacket. Lots of black, oh and black boots too.

I put the clothes on quickly and then stepped out into the hall. I widened my eyes.

Most of the tributes were out there and dressed exactly the same as me.

"We are in uniform" I said.

LINE

A tube, we were put in tubes! What was this? We were all put in plastic tubes in a circle there was a countdown going but I wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly the countdown went down to one and the platform under my feet started to move.

I squinted my eyes as harsh sunlight filled the room or what I thought was a room at first.

I suddenly realized it was not a room; it was a desert, well a desert and a forest on the other side. We were all around a giant horn thing. Around it and in it were backpacks and bags with weapons around them.

My heart almost stopped beating. This was no game show… this was the hunger games.

I was out of it for a few moments and didn't notice four people running towards the horn. I noticed Cole and Kyna and also the two from district 2. They must had known. I suddenly started to sprint off towards the horn grabbing a backpack and a random knife before running off after Cole and Kyna who had ran into the desert. I glanced behind me and saw more tributes were running off while the two people from district 2 were killing people.

I turned my head away before I could see any more bloodshed.

COLE

I knew this was going to happen. So I prepared myself grabbing a backpack and a sword while Kyna grabbed a backpack herself and a sword also. We ran towards the desert and I glanced behind me as I heard feet following us.

"Cole! Kyna!" the person shouted and I glanced behind me.

"Sayde! Hurry up!" I yelled back and she sprinted faster. She caught up to us.

"What the heck is going on!" she asked.

"The 77th Hunger Game" Kyna responded.

"You act like its not that big of thing!" Sayde said.

"Its not when you know about it" Kyna said.

"Stop arguing, we need to find shelter and figure out what we are going to do." I said and they nodded.

We ran until we found a cave on the side of the rocky mountain.

We sat down inside of it and panted. It was very hot now. I opened my bag and was relieved to find a bottle of water. I downed some of it and tossed it to Kyna who drank some and then passed it to Sayde who drank the rest.

"I am so confused." Sayde said.

"We were too, we figured it out though, and you see our family came to see us before the games started and told us to be careful, basically warning us. We figured it out after that." I explained.

"So… we are going to have to kill each other?" Sayde asked seeming terrified.

"We probably won't get the chance" Kyna said. "Wash or Myla from district 2 will probably get to us first. They knew about it. And I think they've been training"

I nodded. "Yeah, as soon as the ring went off they darted to the horn just as we did and I saw them start to fight the others like they were skilled."

Sayde was looking at the ground. "How many do you think are dead?"

"Probably about half," I admitted. "I saw some running away towards the woods, so they are probably okay."

"I saw Wash shoot one kid in the heart, and another in the head, with arrows." Kyna said. "Two down."

"Myla stabbed someone else" I said.

"And I saw Wash crack someone's neck." Sayde said and shivered.

"So that's four, no telling who else is dead or alive." I said.

"I hope Zebra's okay…" Sayde said.

"She's fine, she ran off into the woods." Kyna said and Sayde sighed.

"Thank God"

LINE

Later that night we all crawled out of the cave to watch the pictures in the sky of who died.

There was both tributes from District 3, the girl from four, the girl from eight, Mal, Zebra's person from 11, and even Atalo from Sayde's district. I felt bad for him, he was only 12.

But these were deadly games and any of us would be lucky to get out of here alive.


	10. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter ^^. This one is in the POV of Ashlyn, Fabien and Grey! Also I made a mistake in the last chapter, I said the girl from four died and that would have been Ashlyn and she didn****'****t, I meant the girl from five which is Sutton. **

Ashlyn

My heart was thumping inside my chest loudly. I was panicking and didn't know what to do. As soon as the sound rang off I was completely confused. I was staring around watching people run, or just stand there like me. Two people were swinging at people with weapons and I still stood there.

Suddenly some grabbed my arm and started running off I had no choice but to follow and glanced at the person, luckily it was Fabien.

"Thank God, Fabien!" I sighed.

"You can thank me later, now we have to run!" he said and we ran off towards the woods. We heard footsteps coming after us and suddenly an arrow landed in a tree trunk not two feet from me head. My eyes widened.

"Don't think about it, RUN!" Fabien yelled and I obeyed. I didn't dare look to see who was pursing us. Whoever it was obviously wanted to kill us, in this sick idea of a game show.

Fabien hopped over a large moss covered stone and I followed but tripped when he grabbed my ankle pulling me to the ground. He pressed himself up against the rock and put a mouth to his lips.

I glared at him for tripping me, but then listened. There was no sound, no nothing. Who ever had been chasing us had stopped.

Stay here. He mouthed silently while he popped his head out from the rock. He looked around and then looked back at me.

"Coast is clear" he said and I sighed a sigh of relief.

"What in the world is going on?" I asked him.

"The Hunger Games" he answered.

"I thought the games were over?"

"No, apparently the Capitol has brought them back, I noticed what was happening as soon as we came out of the ground." He said.

"So we are all dead?"

"Not if we live"

"And if we live we will have to kill each other, so much fun" I said sarcastically. Fabien shrugged.

"It most likely won't come to that." He said. "Oh yeah, I grabbed this from the horn" he pulled out a backpack from underneath him and opened it. He pulled out four things. One was a knife, the other a wrapped up sleeping bag, a pair of socks, and…

"A whip! Awesome!" I exclaimed grabbing it.

"I guess that leaves me with the knife." Fabien concluded and tied the knife to his jeans. I stood up and cracked the whip a couple times. I started to whip it around and Fabien backed up not wanting to be hit.

Suddenly I heard someone shout my name.

Grey

"ASHLYN" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I spotted the blond. Someone familiar, finally, I didn't care if she was my mortal enemy!

"Oh gods, go away Grey or so help me I will whip you!" she said.

"Whats going on? I almost got decapitated!"

"Long story short the Games are staring again and everyone but one person is going to die, and you are not winning!" Ashlyn said. "So go away or I will hurt you!"

"Hang on Ash," Fabien said. "Groups of people are usually better in the games, they last longer. Even if they don't like each other, what do you think the others are doing right now? I bet you that most are making alliances, once they realize that this is the games they will make a strategy."

"Fine." Ashlyn finally said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Fabien

We were on the move again. We had slept through the night, well sort-of. There had been a cannon shot in the middle of the night and we all jerked awake. After that we couldn't really sleep.

Now we were treading through the forest. It was pretty cool, just a little humid. The tall trees kept out most of the harsh sunlight.

"I'm tired!" Grey complained.

"Shut it!" Ashlyn yelled at him. "You're the one who wanted to come with us so stop complaining!"

Grey mumbled something and we kept walking. I wasn't even sure what we were looking for as we walked. I guess it was better than sitting around waiting for someone to come and kill us.

Suddenly we heard another cannon shot, another dead. That meant nine of us were dead. 17 of us still remained.

"We are all going to die!"Grey mumbled.

"Very optimistic" Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry!" Grey complained.

"I hate to agree with him but I am too. Too bad all we have to eat is socks." Ashlyn grumbled.

"Nope, we have berries!" I said looking ahead of me. There was a berry bush. I walked over to it and picked one of the red berries. "Now these are either going to be delicious or we are going to suffocate to death when we eat them" I smirked. "Who wants to go first?"

"One…two…three…NOT IT!" Ashlyn yelled and I said the last part also.

"Wait…what? AHH!" Grey mumbled as I handed him the berry. He stared at it before he put it in his mouth and swallowed.

"Well… I'm not dead yet so that's a good-" he got cut off when a knife landed in the tree next to his head.

"Get down!" I hissed and we all dropped down, well Ashlyn and I dropped down, she pulled Grey down.

"Where did they go?" I heard a voice say.

"Kyna! You could have killed them!" I heard someone else shout.

"Everyone is out enemy in this game, Cole" the first voice said which I presumed was Kyna's.

"We could make an alliance with them. We don't need any more enemies; we already have two ruthless killers after us!" Cole said.

"Yeah because Kyna here stole their bags!" I heard a third voice say.

"Just shut up you two!" Kyna snapped. "For all we know Wash and Myla could be here!"

"They would've attacked by now." Cole said. "And I don't want any more enemies so…" he trailed off and I heard something fall on the ground, it was followed by something else hitting the forest floor. "Whoever is there, I'm not your enemy! We could make an alliance! Maybe find some way not to die!"

I hesitated; I didn't know if he was telling the truth. I had only known this guy or what two-three days?

"I don't wanna die either!" I suddenly heard Grey say as he stood up from the cover of the berry bush. I face palmed myself. _Grey…_ Maybe he was an idiot.

Ashlyn and I had no choice but to revile ourselves also.

"So… how about that alliance?" Cole said.


	11. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. This one has to do with completely Zebra.**

Zebra

I was panicking. Now everything had made sense, when I had heard Kyna talking to those two people she was making an alliance, they knew about this! I was mad at Kyna for now telling anyone else.

I had started running off towards the woods without any of the precious items by the horn, I would have to deal.

My mind thought back to when I had learned about the Hunger Games at school. In the 74th hunger game there was this girl named Rue, from my district. She stayed alive for a while by climbing trees. That would be my strategy.

I ran until I found a tree that could supply only my weight. I climbed up it quickly pulling myself up branch by branch. I looked down the tree and realized I was very high up. I held onto the tree trunk for support.

Suddenly I heard a scream, it was a girl running but she had tripped on a fallen log. I recognized her, I just couldn't remember her name.

I looked through the tree and saw two people running after her.

I hopped down a few branched. "Come on! Climb the tree!" I yelled to her. She glanced at me then at the two tributes running towards her. She chose me and jumped up quickly climbing up the tree. We climbed up high and looked down.

The two who were chasing her were staring at the tree, actually glaring at us. I smiled. They were not petite like me and this other girl, they were bulky and big, the tree would break under their weight.

The boy sweared and stuck his sword in the ground angrily.

"Calm down Wash, let them stay up there, there are plently of others to kill, they don't even have weapons and once they come down someone will kill them!" the girl said.

"I guess your right Myla" Wash said and the two took off.

I sighed a sigh of relief. "I'm Zebra"

"Cye… thanks for saving me, if you didn't tell me to climb I would be dead." Cye said and I smiled.

"Don't mention it"

LINE

It was late at night, we had stayed up in the tree the whole day watching people walk or run by, not even noticing us. Now I was staring up at what part of the stars I could see. I had never seen them before; we were always never allowed to go outside after dark at the orphanage. They were pretty.

I turned my head so I could look at Cye who was sleeping on the branch. She was young, I think she was 12.

Suddenly I heard the shuffling of feet underneath me. I glanced downwards.

"What are we even looking for?" I heard a girl's voice ask. It was too dark for me to see who they were.

"Somewhere safe to sleep," a boy voice answered.

"We don't want Cooper coming after us again like he killed Kala"

The girl sighed. "Maybe we can climb the tree?" she suggested.

"Worth a shot" the boy said and they started to climb. I panicked. The tree couldn't hold all of us!

"Wait! Don't climb!" I shouted down to them and they stopped. I shook Cye awake and hopped down the branches. "There are already two of us up here; the tree can hold all of us!"

"You know I think you are stupid girl" the boy said. I could see him a little clearer now in the moonlight. He had a rusty colored hair and I guess kind of cute. "How do you know we are not going to kill you?"

"Rowan cut it out!" the girl said. She looked at me. "Hi, I'm Kacha and this idiot is Rowan, don't worry he wouldn't hurt a fly"

I looked at Kacha and then at Rowan again. "Right… Well if it somewhere you need to sleep, I can help with trees. I'm from District 11; I've lived with trees my whole life."

"That would really help…thanks" Kacha said.

LINE

"Your foot is in my face…" I heard Rowan growl and I lifted my head up. I guess I had fallen asleep in the new tree.

"Sorry" I said and picked my foot up. It was morning now and I could see clearly now. I was the last one to wake up, Kacha and Cye were busy talking and Rowan was underneath me on another branch.

I felt my stomach rumble. "I'm hungry…" I sighed. Suddenly Rowan's knife was in my face with something on it.

"EW!" I shouted.

"It's just squirrel, geez" he said.

"It's disgusting! It's not even cooked!" I said in disgust.

"Fine I'll make a fire." Rowan said and hopped down from the tree. I decided to hop down with him and Cye and Kacha soon followed.

Soon Rowan had a fire going and he held the squirrel over it. I had also discovered that Kacha also had a bird on her knife. They were both being cooked.

I leaned back against the tree waiting for them to be cooked.

"Done" Rowan said suddenly and I crawled over. He offered me the squirrel and I tore a chunk off before chewing it. Eww.

LINE

"So the plan is to stay in the trees forever?" Rowan mocked me.

"No! At least just until the deadly killers are dead!" I said.

"The killers will be the last to live! All they do is kill kill kill!" he said and I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly I heard someone drop to the ground and turned around to see Kacha lying on the ground with a deep slit in her throat. Standing behind her was Myla with a bloody dagger in her hand.

"Kacha!" Rowan yelled he scrambled for his dagger and flung himself at Myla in rage but was tackled down by someone else, I recognized it as Wash.

"Good-night little boy" Wash smeared and stabbed Rowan in the heart.

"No!" I screamed but Cye grabbed my arm and we started to run like hell.

"Up a tree! Up a tree!" I shouted to Cye and she nodded we climbed the first tree we could and went up in it. Suddenly I heard a crack and a branch broke. I was horrified when I saw Cye slipping through the tree, screaming.

I hopped down quickly to where she landed with a thump in the ground. Her legs were bent at awkward angles. She was crying in pain and forced a dagger into my hands.

"Kill me…and run…before they get you!" she said.

"What? No!" I said.

"Zebra! I'm as good as dead, otherwise they will kill me, and I hate having them kill me! Please! Just do it!" she screamed at me. I whimpered but plunged the dagger into her chest before pulling it out quickly and running away.


	12. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter ^^ it has a BIG twist in it!**

Sayde

The night was cold. It was only just after sundown and we were waiting for the people who died to be displayed in the sky. We had heard many cannon shots.

We had met up with Ashlyn, Fabien, and Grey earlier and had brought them back here, now we had a real alliance. We were still in the desert, we thought it was the safest, we could see people coming from a mile away.

I wrapped my part of the sleeping bag closer to me. We had two sleeping bags to share between us, Fabien had gotten one and Cole had one too. The night in the desert was cold.

Suddenly the anthem started the play and we all looked up into the sky. The anthem finished and we looked prepared to see the faces of those who died.

First there was a girl, she was from District 9, and Kala was her name. Then there was a boy, Eryx, from district 8. After that there were three more people. Kacha from District 10, Rowan from District 10, and then another girl, Cye, from District 13.

I counted in my head. There were 14 of us left, six of us were here. The other eight were out there somewhere killing each other. And two of them were the deadly killers, Wash and Myla.

But, I was happy, Zebra was not dead, I would be horrified if she was, we had become friends. Whatever she was doing, she was doing it alright considering she wasn't dead.

LINE

Early the next morning I was shaken awake by Cole.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" he shouted.

"What?" I said and sat up quickly.

"Myla and Wash found us!" he said and I quickly shot up. Sure enough in the distance I could see two people walking towards us. Soon all of us six were up and each with a weapon. It was six against two… we could do this…maybe?

Cole

I glanced at my alliance members. Kyna was ready, she was holding a sword and in a battle stance. She had taken karate when she was a kid. I guess this helped. I glanced over at Sayde, she held a knife. I looked at Fabien who had a dagger and Ashlyn who had a whip. I then chuckled at Grey's weapon. It was a rock.

I looked back to where Wash and Myla were coming to us. Myla had a sword in her hand and Wash had two daggers. Also Myla and Wash both had crossbows drawn across their backs. This could be a bloody fight.

But they came over and tossed their weapons to the ground. "We just want to talk." Wash said.

"About what?" I asked.

"We need food; if you give us what you have we will leave you alone peacefully." Myla said it this time.

"We're not going you our food!" I argued.

"Fine, then looks like we will take it the hard way…" Wash said and quickly grabbed a dagger from his pocket and tossed it at me, luckily I ducked and it went over my head.

By this time they had picked up their weapons and the fight had begun. We were fighting them off pretty well considering not any of us were well fighters.

But then an arrow almost hit me in the head and I glanced around for who shot it. I found them, coming out from behind a rock were two more people, Cooper and Song. They must have teamed up with the careers.

Now it was four against six, we were getting outmatched. I glanced at Sayde, "Get the food!"

"What? No!" Sayde complained.

"Do you want to die?" I argued and she grumbled grabbing a backpack and packing food into it. She tossed it to me and I held it up. "Wash! Take the food and leave us alone!"

I saw Wash smirk as I tossed him the bag. "Pleasure doing business with you," He took the bag and they left…just like that.

I slumped down on the desert ground leaning back again the side of the cave. I glanced around my group to make sure no one was seriously hurt. No one was. Sayde had a gash on her arm that she was tearing a piece of her pant leg off to bandage, Grey had a cut on his hand where Cooper had slashed him, Ashlyn was not hurt and neither was Fabien.

Suddenly a drip of blood landed on the ground next to me. I felt my cheek and noticed that Wash had cut me. I whipped away the blood with my hand and then suddenly thought of something.

"Kyna…" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Sayde asked me.

"Where's Kyna?" I said frightened and jumped up. Sayde's eye trailed to the ground before looking back at me.

"I saw her leaving with them…" she said and I stared at her.

"No, Kyna would never." I said in disbelief.

"Cole, she left with them. How do you think they knew where we were? That we had food? Last night when Kyna was on watch I woke up and noticed she wasn't around. I looked for her and then I saw her coming back. I asked her where she was and she said nothing." Sayde explained. "She betrayed us, didn't care if they killed us or not."

I shook my head. "No, she would have told me if she was going to leave."

"That's what betraying means, now she's our enemy, lets just hope we don't have to kill her." She said. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard two cannon shots. My eyes widened, what if one of them as Kyna? I suddenly took off into the desert not looking back, not even when I heard everyone calling me name.


	13. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter ^^ oh and something dies!**

Fabien

I was sitting back at the camp with Grey and Ashlyn. Cole had ran off thinking that the cannon fire was Kyna's and Sayde and gone off after him. Us three stayed where we were, they weren't really our friends, just an alliance.

I glanced over at Ashlyn who was sitting in the sand with sitting with her knees pulled against her chest. She was looking at nothing in particular, probably traumatized by the fight. I scooted over to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey it's alright," I said but she didn't respond. I glanced over to Grey who was looking through one of the remaining backpacks for something. He pulled out the bundle of socks and tied the sock around his hand where Cooper had cut him.

Then I heard footsteps and I looked and saw Cole coming back. He sat down leaning against a rock. "Well Kyna's not dead, Cooper and Song are though… apparently Wash and Myla betrayed them"

"And Sayde?" I asked.

"She went off to find Zebra, she's concerned for her," Cole explained and I nodded. Now our alliance was down to five, and if they attacked again I don't know what we would do. Kyna was really our best fighter, and since she was against us now, that was a big disadvantage.

GREY

My hand was stinging, the cut was done bleeding but it stung ever after I put the sock on it. I guess a cut was better than getting killed though. I looked at the other three, they were all being silent.

"I'm hungry!" I grumbled.

"We don't have food." Fabien answered me.

"Well then lets go get some of those berries," I suggested.

"Do you want to have another run-in with the careers? I don't" he said.

"Well then let's go get our food back! We were just unprepared when they attacked us before; we could surprise them or something." I said, it could work.

Cole looked at me. "That isn't actually a bad plan. They accidently left one of their bows, there are two arrows too, we could surprise them, maybe even kill one of them." I nodded, it was a good plan we could get a height advantage and shoot them, maybe kill one. Under normal circumstances I would never think about killing someone… well maybe Ashlyn, but no one else. This sick idea of a game had turned us all into murders.

Ashlyn

I was crouched on a rock on higher ground. I clutched the bow in my hand and was getting it ready with an arrow. I had seen some people shoot arrows before; I would have to try it. Cole and Fabien were distracting them while I shot them, Grey was keeping a look out.

I looked down the hill, they had set up camp. Three sleeping bags all around a fire, backpacks were scattered around the fire pit and all three of them, Wash, Myla, and Kyna had weapons. Wash was sharpening his axe with a rock, Myla was cooking something over the fire and Kyna was keeping watch.

Suddenly I heard a bird whistle, that was the signal. I arched the bow ready to shoot. I movement in the trees by the careers and I knew it was Cole. He tossed a rock out of the tree and then more and more. All three of them looked in that direction. This was my chance… I pulled the arrow back and it flew through the air…

I heard a scream and then Myla dropped like a stone, the arrow through her head. It was a sloppy shot, but she was dead. I was preparing the bow for another shot when the string broke. I grumbled and grabbed my whip from my belt.

"Let's go Grey," I said and he nodded with a dagger in his hands. We ran at Wash and Kyna. Then I saw it, Wash pulled his arm back with the axe and tossed it towards me I quickly ducked and the axe soared over my head. I heard it hit something then something else hit the ground. I turned around, Grey had been hit with the axe, he was dead now. By the time I looked back to the camp Wash and Kyna were gone all that was left was Myla's body. Then I heard two cannon shots, one for Myla and one for Grey.

"Ashlyn, come on!" Fabien shouted at me and I nodded running after him and Cole into the forest.

There was 10 of us left, 16 of us had died. I was really getting scared at this point. Cole, Fabien and I were probably the only alliance besides Kyna and Wash would Cole turn on Fabien and I too? Would Sayde come back with a killer Zebra and kill us? Only time would tell…


	14. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter ^^ there is only a few more left!**

Sayde

I was looking everything, maybe this was why Zebra wasn't dead yet… well as far as I know she could have been, I just heard two cannon shots. Hopefully one of them wasn't for her.

I sighed and leaned against a tree taking a small rest. I had been at it all day ever since I left to go find her. I was hot and sweating also, it seemed the game makers had made the weather warm and humid. I unzipped my jacket and took it off wrapping it around my waist. If only I had some water…

I decided to take a break from finding Zebra and find some water instead, if I die of thirst I wouldn't be much help anyway. I walked around and then I noticed that the ground was becoming mushy and soggy, I must be by some water.

I kept walking in the mud until I saw it, it was a small pond. I smiled and walked over to it. I sunk down to my knees and splashed the cool pond water in my face before cupping my hands to drink some of it.

I suddenly stopped when I heard footsteps in the mud behind me. I reached for the dagger in my belt look quickly but the person spoke.

"Don't even think about it."

Cole

"Yeah that was a great idea!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey we killed one of them." Ashlyn replied.

"And one of our own got killed too, and you know what? Wash is probably mad as ever now!" I said. Fabien shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, maybe if he's mad he'll go and kill someone else off, that way we won't have to." He said. I didn't respond, I was thinking about something. There were only 10 of us left…

"I think we should split up" I finally said and they stared at me.

"When there's five left, otherwise we are going to have to kill each other."

Fabien sighed. "I've been thinking the same thing. Cause I mean I don't really want to kill you guys."

"Well then it's a deal, we end the alliance when there is only five."

Zebra

"Don't even think about it." I said staring at the girl bent down next to the pond. I knew what she was doing; she was trying to get a weapon. "Hand up, and turn around." I demanded and the girl nodded turning around. I lowered my weapon when I saw her. "Sayde"

Sayde sighed. "Zebra thank god! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You have?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm amazed you've survived this long on your own. Most of us have made alliances, that's how we are alive." Sayde explained.

"I had an alliance…but they all kind…died." I admitted.

"Died? How!"

"Wash and Myla." I responded and she nodded.

"Oh yeah, we've had a run in with them."

"We?" I asked.

"Cole, Ashlyn, Grey, Fabien, Kyna-well not really, she kind betrayed us- and I." she explained.

"I could've told you Kyna was with them. I overheard them talking one day back in the Capitol." I said glancing at the sky, it was getting dark. "Come on, I'll show you where I sleep and we can talk."

Cole

We had made a decent camp; we were sleeping in a pile of large rocks that we had found. It was alright, at least for one night.

I was keeping watch on a pile of the rocks. I was standing off it looking around. Suddenly a cannon fire went off and I slipped off the rock in surprise.

"Ow…" I grumbled hitting the ground. I wondered who that cannon was. Hopefully not Kyna's, I climbed back onto the rock as I heard the anthem playing. Time to see who had died today, I would find out who's cannon that was.

After the song they showed pictures of Cooper, Song, Myla, Grey and then I just stared at the sky in disbelief.

Sayde

I sat back in the high branches of the tree with Zebra about to watch the pictures in the sky. We were both caught up on what happened. I then looked at the sky as they showed who died.

Cooper and Song were first, I knew they were already dead. Then it was Myla. That one was hard to believe, I guess she died somehow. Then I saw Grey's picture, I guess the two alliances clashed again.

"Oh look who it is…" Zebra said looking at the last picture. "Serves her right for betraying everyone"

I nodded looking at Kyna's photo.

Cole

I couldn't believe it. Kyna was dead...Gone forever. Even if she did betray us she was still my friend. We had been friends forever. I suddenly looked towards Ashlyn and Fabien who didn't seem to care.

"This is all your fault! You're the one who came up with the plan to kill the careers!" I said pointing at Fabien.

"Hey Cole, calm down!" he said and I shook my head and grabbed my sword.

"This alliance ends now, get your weapons and fight me or die unarmed."

Fabien opened his mouth to say something but his voice was lost as a new voice spoke in the sky. It was the game makers.

"Tributes! I have an announcement to make!"


	15. Chapter 11

**This is the second to LAST chapter!**

Zebra

"Tributes! I have an announcement to make!" I heard the game maker's voice say.

I glanced over at Sayde and she had the same expression as me, confusion.

"I have decided that when there is only one tribute left from each remaining district, the Games will be over. May the odds be ever in your favor, good night tributes and happy games!"

I looked at Sayde now. She had the same surprised face as me.

"So we just have to kill either Malaya or Iran from 6 and we get to go home?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I guess so-"She cut herself off hearing someone below. She pulled her dagger out from her belt and put a finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet. She jumped down the tree and I stayed where I was. Then I heard the clang of weapons and someone fall to the ground.

"Zebra, lets go!" I heard her shout and I hopped down from the tree to see the body of Jema from 13.

"You didn't have to kill him." I said.

"He thought I was Malaya, from 6, just come on before they come and get the body." She explained and I nodded and we walked away from his body hearing the cannon shot in the air.

LINE

The air was crisp and cool, so much different than yesterday's hot weather. It was morning now; we still hadn't heard any cannon shots that meant one of the two were still alive.

"I think we should go find Cole and the others," Sayde said to me. "We got nothing better to do and it's not like we are prime people to kill exactly."

I shrugged. "Sure, I just hope Malaya or Iran dies soon, I really want to go home."

We started to walk towards the desert where Sayde had last seen them.

Then out of nowhere we heard someone running at us with a sword. It was Wash.

We both drew out daggers. "Wash! You don't have to kill us! Go kill Malaya or Iran!"

Wash shook his head and kept coming at us. "It's your stupid friends who killed my sister!"

"Myla was your sister?" I thought out loud. Hm, no wonder he went on a tangent killing Kyna when she died. Wash was about to swing his sword at us as a cannon fire rang in the air.

Ashlyn

I was shocked by the announcement. Still, Cole decided not to kill us and we set off to go kill Iran or Malaya.

It was actually pretty easy finding Iran. I had no clue where Malaya was but Iran was just sitting on a rock, not far from where we were. But he wasn't going down without a fight. It was three against one, how could we lose?

But he was actually a pretty good fighter. He had two swords and cut my whip in half, leaving me with no weapons so I stuck to the side lines. He was fighting off Fabien and Cole at the same time.

Cole swung his sword at him but he blocked it easily. Then Fabien tried to hit him with his but he missed. I decided that I had an idea

I picked up some pebbles from the ground and threw them at Iran. He yelled out in pain as one of them that I threw was sharp and hit him in the eye. His sword flung out of his hand, towards Fabien.

"No!" I screamed. Fabien's sword had slipped out of his hand a moment before that when Iran hit it and now he was weaponless with a sword hurling through the air at him.

The sword lodged into his chest and he fell backwards onto the ground. Then I heard a cannon fire.

Sayde

"Who died?" I asked.

"Hopefully one of your friends" Wash sneered. "Maybe the blond who killed Myla,"

I then saw the hovercraft come and pick a body out and flew back off into the sky.

I looked at Zebra. "I guess it was one of our friends…"

Fabien

I fell backwards as the sword went into my chest. It had hurt, but it wasn't deep. I then heard the cannon fire and I heard a body fall to the ground. It was Cole's or Iran's. By this time Ashlyn had ran over to me and pulled the sword out of my chest.

"Thank Gods! You're not dead!" she said. "Iran's dead! We can go home!"

"Come on you two I see the hovercraft coming to get Iran, let's get out of here." Cole said and I helped Fabien to his feet. Then we walked away from where the hovercraft landed and pick up is body.

We waited in silence for a few minutes. We got to go home…didn't we?

Cole

This wasn't right, we should be going home! We waited for a long time for an announcement but nothing. I think we were supposed to keep killing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen that concludes the 77th hunger games!" I heard the game maker's voice say from the sky and I sighed in relief… we finally got to go home.


	16. Chapter 12

**Alrighty! This is the LAST chapter! :D **

Sayde

I was running. It was horrible! Wash had killed Zebra before the gamemaker's announcement and he was hot on my trail, not wanting to leave, he just wanted to kill. I kept running until I tripped on a stone and fell face first into the dirt. I seemed to have sprained my ankle and I felt my belt loop for my dagger, I wouldn't be able to get up fast enough.

But Wash was too fast for me and I felt his sword plunge into my chest-

I woke with a start sitting up in my bed. I had been having these nightmares since the games ended. They weren't always Wash killing me either, sometimes they were about me killing Jema and his family being sad.

I kicked the covers off of me and slipped my feet into my slippers. I pulled my bathrobe off the hook behind my door and walked down the stairs.

I was surprised when I smelled bacon and pancakes coming from the kitchen.

"Dad?" I asked out of surprised when I saw him. I hadn't seen him since I had gotten back, not even a phone call.

"Hello sweetie!" My dad said flipping a pancake.

"Your home" I said not asking a question, still irrated with him for not being here when I got home.

"You're mad at me." My dad said looking at me.

"Oh no I'm not!" I say sarcastically. "Your just away at the Capitol all the time, around people who were rooting for me to get killed!"

"Look I'm going to be home for a while now"

"You said that three months ago and then you left for two weeks the next morning!" I said.

"I mean it this time, just listen to me Sayde!" he shouted and I grumbled something. "I'm staying home for a few months this time,"

"Okay, yay" I said sarcastically. "I'm going to take a shower." I walked back up the stairs to my bathroom and slammed the door.

Ashlyn

'This is so boring!' I typed and clicked send. I was at Grey's funeral, I was made to go and I was texting Fabien. My phone vibrated.

'XD Sucks to be you' he said.

'Shut up' I typed.

'Okay then have fun' he texted back. I grumbled and put my phone down looking around. This was super boring.

LINE

I was walking on the beach after the funeral. Things had changed, a lot. Now we had about three times more boats going out to get fish each day, and still our fish markets were almost empty each day. Any one ages 18 and up had to go fish on the boats. I didn't have to well because I was still 15 and even when I turned 18 I still wouldn't have to because I was a victor. I and my family were given food and money all the time.

I sat down on the point where Grey had thrown my book into the ocean and I had tossed him in also, that was years ago.

I looked out across the water as I saw boats returning from fishing all day. It was nearly dinner time, I better get home. I got up dusting myself off in the process and walked back home.

Cole

I lay on my bed in my room staring at the ceiling. I had done this for most days since I had returned home. Recapping the games in my head, I remembered the start when Myla and Wash set out to kill everyone, all the bloody deaths. Then later when Ashlyn shot Myla in the head and Wash throwing his axe at Grey, but the worst memory was killing Iran.

I had stabbed him in the heart, saw the life drain out of his eyes, it was horrible. I was haunted by his lifeless face.

I heard my door open but I didn't look over.

"Cole, its dinner time and Mom wants you to eat in the kitchen today." I heard Ono say. Then he turned and left.

I sighed and ruffled my hands through my hair before getting out of my bed. I walked down the hall until I reached the kitchen and sat down where I always sat. I had barley spoken three words to my family since I've been home. Everything's changed. Not just life, but me.

I was a changed person, I had seen death and I had killed, my family knew that, they had seen it on t.v.

I stared at the lamb chop on my plate. How I wished for this in the arena instead of the food from the bags. Did I deserve it though? Deserve to come home after the games?

"Cole" I heard my father say and I glanced over at him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine" I said barely audible. We ate in silence for a few minutes before my father spoke again.

"Cole, you need to talk to us" he said setting down his fork looking at me obviously waiting for me to speak.

"No, you don't understand." I said.

"We're you family, honey, of course we understand" my mother butted in.

"No! You don't! You all saw the games! You know what happened!" I shouted. "Only other victors can understand, understand what I did, why I did it! I'm not the same Cole anymore! I've seen death, I've caused it! Now I would appreciate it if you would just leave me the hell alone!" I got up from the table and walked back to my room slamming the door behind me.

Zebra

I felt utterly alone. I had my own house now, I was only 13. I wanted Cama or Mace to come and live with me but it wasn't allowed. They had to stay at the orphanage.

The Capitol had given me a large house. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms and large kitchen and living room. It was full of furniture too. But I felt alone. I could only go and see Cama and Mace on weekends, on weekdays they harvested. From sunrise to sunset, work was hard now. The orphanage barley got to keep any of the food that they got now.

While I was here in this big house with plenty of money, I would go to the market most every day and give people great prices for their fruit and other things. I liked doing it.

I rolled over on my side and glanced at the clock, it was noon. With any luck Cama and Mace would be having lunch at the orchards.

I rolled out of my bed and slipped on some shoes. I rummaged through my draw for a clip to clip back my still short bangs and then left the house leaving for the trees. No one ever said I couldn't go there.

Just to be safe and climbed into a tree at the far end of the orchard, climbing through the trees to where we usually ate lunch.

We had always eaten in a large apple tree with thick, strong branches.

I smiled suddenly when I saw the familiar bushy hair of Cama and then Mace. I wanted to surprise them. I climbed higher into the tree that I was in and then jumped into the one they were in. I grabbed an apple and tossed it down at them

"Ow!" I heard Mace yell, I guess I hit him. He glanced up but I was already gone. I was in the next tree at their level and jumped onto the branch they were sitting on while they were looking up.

"So how's lunch?" I asked. Mace got surprised. He fell backwards falling out of the tree. Cama looked at me.

"Zebra!" she squealed and hugged me. I glanced down at Mace on the ground. He sat up rubbing his head.

"You didn't scare me." He said standing up. I rolled my eyes.

"Right" He climbed back up into the tree this time on the branch opposite us. It was almost like old times, but I knew that those old times would never be. Too much had changed.

END


End file.
